The invention relates to an espagnolette for the fixed leaf of a double-leaf door, having a lock case in which there is mounted a handle follower by rotational actuation of which at least one driving rod can be displaced parallel to a lock case front, the end of the rod forming or controlling a bolt, the espagnolette having an entry opening for a bolt or a latch of a lock mechanism associated with the moving leaf, a driving-rod connection slide which is guided in the lock case being assigned a blocking element which, in the open position of the lock mechanism, is located in the region of the entry opening, in order to obstruct the entry of the bolt of the moving-leaf lock mechanism, and, in the locked position of the lock mechanism, is located outside the region of the entry opening such that the displaceability of the driving rod into the open position can be blocked by entry of the bolt of the moving-leaf lock mechanism.
Such an espagnolette is disclosed in the applicant""s catalogue 23. Page 21 of the latter shows an espagnolette from 1993. This lock interacts with a moving-leaf lock mechanism and has a lock case in which two driving-rod connection slides which can be extended in opposite directions are guided. The two driving-rod connection slides are driven by a follower which is mounted in a rotatable manner in the lock case. The follower has two diametrically opposite slots in which drive pins of the respective driving-rod connection slides are positioned. One of the two driving-rod connection slides has a pin which, in the locked position of the lock, is located in the movement region of the bolt of the moving-leaf lock mechanism, in order to prevent the bolt of the moving-leaf lock mechanism from entering into the bolt-entry opening in the open position of the fixed-leaf lock mechanism. The bolt of the moving-leaf lock mechanism can only be extended fully into the bolt-entry opening in the locked position of the fixed-leaf lock mechanism. In this extended position, the bolt is located in the movement path of the blocking element with the result that the fixed-leaf lock mechanism cannot be moved into its open position. The movement of the driving-rod connection slide is blocked by the bolt of the moving-leaf lock mechanism.
It is an object of the invention to improve the fixed-leaf lock mechanism of a door lock mechanism for a double-leaf door.
According to the invention the follower acts on the driving rod by way of a lever-transmission mechanism, a link which acts, at one end, on a driving-rod drive lever and, at the other end, on an arm of the handle follower being brought over a dead-center position when the follower is rotated. As a result of this configuration, the driving rod, in its locked position, is locked against being returned. Furthermore, the driving-rod drive lever allows the displacement of the driving rod to be increased up to a displacement of 25 mm or more. The driving-rod drive lever is preferably a single-armed lever, one end of which is mounted in a rotatable manner in the lock case and the other end of which acts on a driving-rod connection slide. It is possible for the link to act between the two ends of the driving-rod drive lever. In a preferred development of the invention, the handle follower has play for movement in relation to the follower arm. This allows the follower to be fixed in a neutral center position by means of a spring assembly. The follower can be rotated out of the neutral center position, counter to the restoring force of the spring assembly, in order to displace the driving rod either into the locked position or into the open position. It is possible for a spring to act on the driving-rod drive lever. It is preferable for a leg spring which is wound around the drive pin of the driving-rod drive lever to act on the latter, in order to spring-load the driving rod in the direction of its open position. As a result of this spring loading, all that is required is for the lever-transmission mechanism to be brought over the dead-center position by virtue of the handle being actuated in the opening direction. The spring then ensures that the driving rod is displaced into the open position. A variant of the invention provides that the lock has two driving-rod connection slides which can be extended in opposite directions. Each driving-rod connection slide is assigned a bolt, so that one bolt can extend downward and one bolt can extend upward. The two driving-rod connection slides may be coupled for movement via a gearwheel. It is further possible to provide a second entry opening for a second bolt or a latch of the moving-leaf lock mechanism. It is preferable for one entry opening to be assigned a latch, and the other entry opening to be assigned a bolt, of the moving-leaf lock mechanism. The two entry openings may each be blocked by a blocking element, so that the bolt or the latch can only move all the way into the entry opening when the driving rods are brought into the locked position. It may be provided, however, that the latch or the bolt can move part of the way into the entry openings when the lock mechanism is brought into the open position. It is thus possible for the latch to spring part of the way into the entry opening associated with it. The bolt can move part of the way into the entry opening associated with it. The partial displacement part of the bolt may be less than the first-turn extension path of the bolt. This results in it not being possible for the key which is associated with the moving-leaf lock mechanism to be withdrawn when the fixed-leaf lock mechanism is located in the open position. It is also possible, however, for the bolt to extend merely by one turn when the fixed-leaf lock mechanism is open. The blocking element is preferably formed by an angled portion of a driving-rod connection slide, which is formed as a punched and bent part. It may further be provided that the fixed leaf also has a key-actuable lock, in particular a lock cylinder. This lock makes it possible to displace a blocking bolt within the lock case. This blocking bolt, in its blocking positions is positioned in the movement part of the driving-rod connection slide located in the locked position, so that the fixed-leaf lock mechanism can only be opened when the key-actuatable lock is displaced into the open position. This blocking bolt may have a spring-activated tumbler.